mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Slipstrike (Fractured)
Slipstrike and Slipstriker are two different entities. Slipstrike was Slipstriker's identical twin until Slipstrike changed colorschemes. Allegiance: Decepticons, not that Evil though. Specialties: Decepticon Criminal, grenadier that possibly could rival Jazzimus. She also is the Decepticon's Queen and Seductress. Colorscheme: Gold,Violet and Tan. Weaponry: She has a targetmaster named Lancer that transforms into her musket. She also uses a high-powered missile launcher and an axe. History: She and Ventreus would be attacking the Autobots, but would be caught off-guard by Rad and Snare's appearance. Rad and Snare would've confirmed to be working with Lockdown to capture Jazzimus and steal the corrupted Matrix of Leadership from him for their own selfish gains. Jazzimus asked them. "I am the Dragonslayer, a former knight. My history is long and '''dark'. Why would you want me?"'' with Lockdown using his hook and slicing Jazzimus' arm clean off. Flashbee and Dirtybomb would team up in an attempt to find Jazzimus. The two would go through Hell-and-back, finding Savior, except in lunacy, muttering on and on about Pain, Death, and other dark things. Flashbee, un-Flashy-like would say: "Shall we leave him here? He's clearly deluded. He was worse during that time when we fought Cataclyst." '' Dirtybomb would slap Flashy, Flashy coming back to his senses and freeing the injured-and-loony Prime. Jazzimus would be stunned and recaptured by Rad and Snare, with the duo hi-fiving each other. They placed him in the same cell, except with '''better' security. Jazzimus would recover, due to a stash of Red Energon that he had hid within himself just days earlier. He'd then use the Magic Satchel since all of his weapons were painstakingly removed from him. He'd take out a sword, slicing through the cell bars and slashing through every Slipstream Drone and Taxicon in the base's vicinity. Slipstrike would appear, shooting off a couple missiles in Jazzimus' direction. Jazz redirected them, with Slipstrike slicing through them as they would've killed her. "Go to sleep!" Jazz commanding, throwing the seeker against the floors of the base several times. Jazz would transform into his 18-wheeler form, driving throughout the base to find all of his weaponry. He'd find the cache as it was in a giant vault that he'd have to rip open with his bare hands. After rearming himself w/ Mjolnir and the rest of his armament, he'd face Rad and Snare, with Rad and Snare wielding the Eighty-fold Eye. After fighting and defeating the two, he'd retrieve his blade back. He'd face Lockdown, slicing his rifle in two with the Autobot Greatsword of Leadership. He'd then blast him with the Matrix, teasing him with it before regrouping with Crystalline Prime and escaping the base for good, it exploding as he chucked one of Flashbee's grenades at it. Slipstrike, Lockdown,Rad and Snare would be covered in the base's debris, and dying. The Devourer observed, laughing at everything that he had seen recently. Sasha Fierce would be crying, as she had used them to figure out what exactly was responsible for Jazzimus's power(s). Gender: Clearly female. Optics: Yellow. Altmode(s): Some sort of jet. Category:Evil Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons of Fractured Category:Characters Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Fractured's Characters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers:Fractured Category:Females Category:Female